Sick Day
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: One day, Foolscap has came down with a fever. Now it's up to the only female Space Pirate to help him. Summary isn't good, I know.


_**Me: Hello my dinos, I hope you've all had a nice holiday. Today, I'm back with a cute one-shot of Sheer and Foolscap. I got the idea to write this from a review I got in one of my stories asking for me to do a story like this. I'm not sure who gave me this idea, but I must say thank you to who wrote that review. Now then, let's get reading!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I have no rights to owning Dinosaur King.**_

Aboard the vessel of the Space Pirates, one of the pirates, Sheer, was monitoring Dr. Drake as he took care of the Pirates captive dinosaurs. Right now it was time for Foolscap to take over watching the prisoners, but he hasn't shown up yet which greatly irritates Sheer.

"Ugh, where is that spiky-haired nimrod?" She grunts.

Just as she said that, Foolscap staggers into the room moaning and groaning. Sheer turns around and begins to scold her teammate, "Where have you been?! You were supposed to take over fifteen minutes ago!"

"Well sorry!" Foolscap snarks, "I've just came down with *cough**cough* a fever, and I'm just feeling miserable."

Sheer felt a little remorse for him since they're both on the same team, but not enough for how long it took him to get here. As Foolscap coughed, she could definitely tell he's not in shape to work. "Alright, you're in no condition to work." She told him.

"*cough* What was your first clue?"

Sheer furrowed her eyebrows as she threatened, "Any more snark from you, and you'll be kicked off the ship in the blink of an eye." Foolscap rolled his eyes as Sheer pulls an arm around him and started to head for Foolscap's room.

"Gavro!" Sheer calls out, "Your on guard duty!" As she said that, Gavro flew in and says, "Do not worry, Sheer. I shall watch over this human." Sheer nods her head and then takes her teammate to his room.

* * *

Once the two enter Foolscap's room, Sheer was surprised by how his room looked. She imagined his room to be a mess like Gavro's, but his room was tidy and neat.

"Alright Foolscap, in bed with you." She said while putting Foolscap into his bed. Sheer pull the covers as Foolscap climbed into bed and grabs a stuffed animal. Sheer couldn't help but laugh, catching her teammates attention.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, irritated.

"You sleep with a stuffed animal? Oh boy, that's hilarious!" She laughed, "You're such a kid."

"Hey, don't judge me- *cough**cough*"

Foolscap couldn't finish his sentence without coughing up a storm. Sheer places a hand on his forehead, and he was burning up. "Hang tight." Sheer said, "I'm going to grab a thermometer." She flew out of the room.

About a minute later, she returned with a thermometer and a bowl of warm water with a rag hanging from the side. Sheer hold the thermometer up to Foolscap's mouth and says, "Open up." He does as she told and opened his mouth as Sheer place the thermometer in his mouth. After a while, Sheer takes the thermometer and looks at the numbers.

"Well, you're running quite the temperature." She tells Foolscap, "You'll have to stay in bed for a while."

"Oh well, rather stay in bed than get my butt kicked by those brats." Foolscap said. Sheer rolls her eyes, she then dunks the cloth into the warm water. She rinsed the cloth, folds it up, and puts it on Foolscap's forehead. "I'm going to be right back with some medicine for you." Sheer said as she started to head out.

"Um, Sheer?"

Sheer turns back around to Foolscap. He show some blush as he says, "Even though we sometimes tend to argue from time to time, I'd just like to say that I appreciate you helping me out."

"Yeah, whatever." She said, sounding like she didn't care while exiting the room. But in the back of her mind, Sheer was thankful to hear Foolscap's appreciation for her nursing him. But she then scolds herself, "No! No, you don't like him!" Afterwards, she flies off to go find medicine.

* * *

Later on, Sheer returns to Foolscap's room with medicine and a thick blanket. "Okay Foolscap, I got some…"

She stops as she saw Foolscap reading a comic book, and then she begins to snicker while trying not to laugh out loud. Her teammate looks up unamused as he says, "I like to read these in my spare time, *cough**cough* when you and Gavro aren't around."

"You are such a little kid!" She laughed, "It's hilarious!"

Foolscap places a hand over his face and sighs, the humiliation he has to deal with. Sheer walks to the bed and lays the thick blanket over him. "This blanket should keep you warm than just your blanket alone." She said. As Foolscap snuggles up, Sheer holds a spoon out as she pours the medicine into the spoon.

Foolscap began to whine, "Ugh, not that medicine. The taste is horrible!"

"Well this is the only medicine we got, so you're going to have to suck it up and deal with it." Sheer said.

Unhappily, Foolscap chokes down the medicine in one go. Afterwards, he stuck his tongue out in disgust as Sheer was having a ball. "I should have been recording this, Spectre and Gavro would be enjoying this!" She laughs.

"I hate my life right now!" Foolscap grumbled.

"Alright Mr. Grumpy pants, time for you to get some rest." Sheer pulls the covers up for her teammate.

"Fine." He said, rolling his eyes, "But can I get some water to wash down the taste of the medicine?"

"Alright." She said before flying out of the room, "Be right back.

* * *

As Sheer was filling a cup of water for Foolscap, she was still smiling and giggling how much of a kid her teammate was. "Foolscap just embarrassed himself while being sick, funniest day ever." She laughs to herself, "I'm surprised he hasn't snapped at me fully for making fun of him."

Then a thought came to her.

"Wait...does he?" She wonders, "No, he couldn't! Then again…" Sheer was conflicted, does Foolscap actually like her? "I better see to make sure." She said. Sheer turns off the water faucet and head for Foolscap's room.

She enters the room and begins to asks, "Hey, Foolscap. I got a question for…"

But Foolscap was fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb the peace, Sheer smiles as she places the cup of water on his nightstand. She looks to her teammate and whispers, "Sweet dreams, Foolscap." Then she proceeds to the exit.

* * *

About a day or two later, Sheer walks down the halls as she sees Foolscap leaving his room. She hasn't seen him much after helping Foolscap with his fever a couple of days ago. "I see you're feeling better." She calls out to him.

"Oh, I feel fantastic!" Foolscap said, "I've stopped coughing, and I feel completely energized."

"All while snuggling your precious stuffed animal?" She cooed.

Immediately, Foolscap frowns at his teammate as she says, "Oh come on, I was just joking."

"Anyways." Foolscap said, trying to change the subject, "Again, thanks for nursing me. But I'm kinda surprised you took care of me instead of the gel jarks."

"It's what friends do for each other." Sheer explained, "Even if we do get off on the wrong foot, we're still friends. And don't about me telling the others about you know what, I'll keep it secret."

"Thank you, Sheer."

As Foolscap turns around to leave, in her mind Sheer was feeling the urge of doing something she may or may not regret.

"Wait!"

Foolscap turns around and was about to talk when Sheer placed a kiss on his cheek. Stunned, the scrawny space pirate blushed. "Don't ask, I felt you deserved one for putting up with me." Sheer explains before threatening him, "And you better keep this a secret!"

While still shocked, Foolscap smiles as he crosses his heart, "Don't worry, I got you covered."

"Thank you." Sheer thanks.

Foolscap then asks with a sly smile, "Want to head out and cause some mayhem to those brats?" Sheer smiles back and says, "I thought you'd never ask." The two space pirates then take off to go find and destroy the D-Team.

 ** _Me: There you go._** ** _Now this might as well be my last story of the year, I really wasn't planning on it but I did it and I enjoyed writing it._** ** _Again, thank you for whoever wrote that review for inspiring me to do this._** ** _This is CarnotaurusMan signing off saying Happy Holidays and Happy New Years! :)_**


End file.
